Coeur partagé
by Ani Black
Summary: hermione est invitée par Viktor krum a assisté a un de ses matchs, apres ils vont tous les deux faiter la victoire de l'équipe bulgare mais ils sont pris en autage et sauvés par... Pour le savoir il faudra lire! Bonne lecture!
1. la lettre

Salut tout le monde voila ma première fic, j'éspère que ça va vous plaire, laisser moi des reviews !

**Résumé** : L'histoire ce passe juste après le tome 5. Hermione est invitée par Viktor Krum a assister a un de ses match de quidditch. Bien sur l'équipe champione du monde gagné le match et ils vont tout deux fêter cette victoire dans une discothèque mais celle-ci est prise en otage par des mangemorts. Ils arriveront à s'enfuir grâce a l'aide d'un certain serpentard….

**Disclamer** : Rien ne m'appartient malheureusement, tout est à JK Rowling. Sauf l'histoire et c'est déjà pas mal !

* * *

**Cœur partagé**

**Chapitre 1 : La lettre**

La salle d'attente était entièrement vide. Qui aurait envie de se faire arracher une dent ou soigner une carie pendant les vacances alors qu'il pourrait être à la plage ou en train de se promener, ce qui est évidement sans douleur.

Hermione commençait à regretter d'avoir accepter d'aider ses parents dans leur cabiner de dentiste, même si elle était plutôt bien payée pour le faire. Cette année ils n'avaient pas souhaité partir en vacances et Hermione n'ayant rien à faire avait accepté de les aider, surtout pour oublier quelque temps ce qui c'était passé à la fin de l'année dernière.

Bien sur, elle n'en avait pas parlé à ses parent, pour ne pas les décevoir. Ils n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle passait beaucoup moin de temps qu'avant a travailler ses cours. Ce qui lui manquait surtout, c'était les lettres de ses amis. Elle leur avaient demandé de ne pas lui écrire pour qu'elle puisse se concentrer sur ses étude. Mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Au bout de cinq minutes à ce concentrer sur un livre, elle ne pensait plus à ce qu'elle lisait, son esprit était constamment tourné vers lui.

Il lui ne lui avait écris que trois lettres depuis qu'ils s'étaient quittés, l'année dernière. Mais elles lui laissaient deviner qu'il ressentait pour elle la même chose qu'elle elle ressentait pour lui.

Elle allait se replonger dans la lecture de la gazette du sorcier, qui était son seul contacte avec le monde des sorciers, même si elle était surtout intéressée par la rubrique quidditche, lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit derrière elle. Elle se retourna et vit un magnifique hibou grand duc au plumage d'un brun très foncé qui tapait du bec contre la fenêtre. Elle se leva et alla lui ouvrir, le hibou s'engouffra dans la pièce et alla ce poser sur une chaise. Pattenrond, effrayer par tout ce remue ménage alla ce cacher sous un meuble. Hermione détacha de la patte du hibou la lettre qui y était attachée ainsi qu'un ticket violet, la déplia et son coeur s'acceléra lorsqu'elle reconnu l'écriture qu'elle connaissait maintenant très bien pour avoir lut et relut ses quelque lettres des dizaines de fois.

_Ma chère Hermione,_

_Comment vas-tu? Moi je m'entraîne pour le match Bulgarie/Pays de Galle qui aura lieu samedi prochain, et ça me ferait très plaisir si tu pouvais y assister. Je t'envois aussi un ticket pour le magicobus qui t'emmènera, si tu est d'accord, au stade de quidditche qui se trouve au Pays de galle. Tu pourras passer la nuit dans l'hôtel ou nous dormons l'équipe et moi, je te réserverais une chambre si tu est d'accord pour venir._

_J'attends avec impatience ta réponse._

_A bientôt._

_Viktor Krum_

Hermione n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle était invitée au pays de Galle pour assister a un match de Viktor! Elle pensa a ses parents et elle s'assombri. Qu'allaient-ils dirent? Seraient-ils d'accord pour la laisser partir si loin sans savoir qui elle allait voir? Elle ne pouvait pas leur dire qu'elle allait voir un match de l'équipe dans laquelle jouait la personne qu'elle aimait! Et puis merde! Elle en avait marre d'être la gentille petite fille sage qu'elle avait toujours était. Elle n'avait pas dit a ses parents ce qui c'était passé a la fin de l'année, elle ne leur avait pas dit qu'elle avait raté tout ses examens! Alors rien ne l'obligeait a leur dire ou elle allait! Elle pouvait simplement leur dire qu'elle allait au terrier!

Le hibou de Krum qui commençait à s'impatienter, se posa sur l'épaule d'Hermione et lui mordilla l'oreille pour lui faire savoir qu'il en avait assez d'attendre.

-Oh! Je t'avais oublier toi! Attend encore deux petites minutes! Je répond a Viktor et tu pourra repartir avec la réponse.

Elle pris dans son sac une feuille de parchemin et écrivit sa réponse. Bien sur elle lui dit que ses parents étaient d'accord, qu'elle prendrait le magicobus demain matin vers six heures et qu'elle devrait être arrivée pour dix heure.

Elle attacha sa lettre a la patte du hibou qui s'envola immédiatement.

Elle retourna s'asseoir et écrivit une lettre à Harry, pour lui dire qu'elle partait le lendemain voir Viktor et surtout pour lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire, puisque c'était le 31 juillet. Elle écrivit aussi une lettre a Ron et lui demanda de dire, si ses parents le lui demandaient, qu'elle était chez lui. Puis déposa les deux lettres ainsi que le paquet cadeau d'Harry près de la fenêtre en attendant le passage d'Hedwige qui, comme tous les ans, allait venir chercher le cadeau de Harry pour être sur que personne ne l'oublie. Ce qui arrangeait beaucoup Hermione puisqu'elle n'avait pas de Hibou.

Puis, comme il était l'heure de fermer le cabinet, elle alla prévenir ses parents qu'elle rentrait et surtout que le lendemain elle partait au Terrier voir Ron et Harry. Elle rentra chez elle et prépara ses affaires pour le lendemain.

Vers 23 heures, un Hibou, celui de Krum entra dans sa chambre par la fenêtre ouverte. La lettre accrochée à l'une de ses pattes disait que Viktor était très content qu'elle puisse venir, qu'il l'attendait avec impatience et lui indiquait l'heure du match.

Quelques minutes plus tard, c'est Hedwige qui entra dans la chambre pour prendre le cadeau de Harry. Hermione lui confia aussi la lettre de Ron. Une fois le paquet et les lettres accrochées, la chouette blanche s'envola par la fenêtre et s'éloigna gracieusement, malgré le poids du coli.

Hermione alla se coucher vers minuit pour être en forme le lendemain, car elle devrait se lever de bonne heure.

* * *

Voila le premier chapitre, laisser moi des reviews s'il vous plaaaaais ça me ferait très très plaisir de savoir ce que vous en penser ! 


	2. Le Magicobus

Salut! Voila le deuxième chapitre, j'espère que vous n'avez pas attendu trop longtemps mais je n'avais pas trop le temps de me mettre a l'écriture de ce chapitre.

Avant de commencer, réponse aux reviews:

**Nawen**: merci merci! la tienne aussi elle est trop bien!

**Elodie Malfoy**: Voila la suite! Merci! Pour la mise en page je sais pas ce qui c'est passé mais la ça marche bien donc c'est bon. Pour ce qui est arrivé à Hermione tu le saura dans les prochain chapitres.

**Watterlily et Dragonfly**: maintenant il y en a un peu plus! Est-ce que ça va être un Hermione/krum? ba vous aller voir!

**Cyss**: Merci! Voila le deuxième chapitre! Pour le couple je te dis pareil que a Watterlily et Dragonfly.

**Ekleenex**: voila la suite! Eh oui! Pour qui le coeur d'Hermione va-t-il être partager? Telle est la question! mdr. On est vendredi, alors toi tu es obliger de mettre ton chapitre dimanche!

Voila pour les reviews. Encore merci et merci! Continuer à me laisser des reviews! Ca fait toujours plaisir!

Et maintenant le chapitre 2 !

* * *

**Coeur partagé**

**Chapitre 2 : Le magicobus**

Il était 8 heure lorsque le réveil sonna. Hermione se leva, se dirigea vers la salle de bain où elle pris une douche et s'habilla. Elle décida de se maquiller car elle voulait être belle pour revoir Viktor. Une fois prête, elle allât dire au revoir a ses parents et descendit dans la rue.

Elle regarda autour d'elle pour vérifier que personne ne pouvait la voir, mais a cette heure la rue était déserte, sortie sa baguette magique et fit un grand signe dans l'air. Un instant plus tard, un grand bus violet a deux étages apparut dans la rue et fonça sur une boite aux lettres qui du faire un bond en arrière pour ne pas se faire écrasé. Dès qu'il fut devant Hermione, il s'arrêta brusquement et ouvrit ses portes. Hermione monta les quelques marche et s'arrêta stupéfaite.

C'était la première fois qu'elle prenait le magicobus et elle imaginait plutôt un bus du même genre que ceux des moldus. Mais ce n'était pas du tout le cas. Au lieu des habituels sièges alignés il y avait de gros fauteuils ainsi que quelque canapés a l'air très confortable.

Hermione s'aperçut qu'elle était observée et, pour masquer son étonnement, pris un air neutre et tendit son billet au jeune garçon qui se tenait devant elle.

-Bienvenue à bord du Magicobus, Faites un signe avec votre baguette et montez, montez, nous vous emmèneront où vous voudrez. Je m'appelle Stan Rocade et je serai votre contrôleur durant votre voyage, s'exclama-t-il.

Il devait avoir une vingtaine d'années et avait l'air très sympathique. Il pris le billet que lui tendait Hermione et après l'avoir observé s'exclama:

-Ah! C'est un billet pour le pays de galle! Cette après midi il vas y avoir un match de l'équipe de la Bulgarie! J'aimerais beaucoup y aller mais malheureusement je travaille. Ne me dites pas que vous y aller? Où avait ou eu vos billet? Et au fait, comment vous appelez vous?

Surprise par toutes ces questions, Hermione ne répondit pas tout de suite. Puis, comme stan la regardait avec insistance elle répondit:

-Je m'appelle Hermione granger, oui je vais voir le match et j'y suis invitée par un ami.

Elle n'avait pas parlé de Viktor car le jeune homme avait déjà l'air très curieux, il ne valait mieux pas lui dire qu'elle connaissait le meilleur attrapeur du monde, sauf si elle voulait passer tous le voyage à répondre a ses questions!

-ok Hermione! Tu as vraiment de la chance. Bon, on ne va pas tarder à repartir, tu peux t'asseoir là, dit-il en désignant un fauteuil près d'une fenêtre.

Dès qu'elle fut assise, le magicobus démarra. Elle voulut lire pour passer le temps, et pour que Stan ne vienne pas l'embetter avec ses questions mais c'était impossible tellement le bus bougeait. Par la fenêtre, elle voyait les boites aux lettres et même quelque fois les maisons entière, faire des bonds en arrière au passage du Magicobus pour ne pas se faire écrasé. Elle prit dans son sac de voyage son discman et la pochette dans laquelle se trouvait les CD qu'elle avait emmenés et choisi l'album d' Evanescence, un groupe de rock moldu qu'elle adorait.

Elle était plongée dans ses pensés lorsque Stan vint lui dire qu'ils étaient presque arrivés. Elle se leva, pris son sac et se dirigea vers la porte, manquant souvent de tomber tellement le bus bougeait.

Lorsqu'il s'arrêta, elle ne pus rester debout et s'écroula par terre après avoir trébuché sur un sac qui traînait par terre. Stan l'aida a se relever et elle le remercia, honteuse.

Elle saluât le jeune contrôleur ainsi que le chauffeur et sorti du bus.

Lorsqu'il repartit, elle s'aperçu qu'elle était seule, dans une rue sombre et desserte, et qu'elle ne savait pas du tout ou elle devait aller.

* * *

Et voila un deuxième chapitre finis. Je sais il était pas super grand mais c'était ça ou alors vous auriez du attendre plus longtemps!

J'espère que sa vous a plus. Laisser moi une tite review, ça fait toujours plaisir de voir que ce que je fais vous plais. Et même si ça ne vous plais pas, dites moi ce que vous n'aimez pas.

A bientôt pour le chapitre 3!


	3. Viktor

Salut tout le monde! désolée si vous avez attendu longtemps mais j'était privée d'ordinateur et je n'ai pas pus finir ce chapitre plus tot. Mais le voila, alors bonne lecture!

mais avant je répond a mes quelques fidèles reviewers lol :

**Watterlily et dragonfly** : ça y est voila la suite! merci beaucoup pour votre review, ça fait plaisir! et vous c'est quand le suite de la votre de fic???

**Ekleenex** : normalement j'ai réglé le problème des reviews anonymes, enfin, normalement. Ce chapitre et un peu plus long que le 2eme, j'espère qu'il va te plaire. et toi, n'oublie pas qu'on attand tous la suite de ta fic!

**Elodie malfoy** : merci merci merci! Voila la suite! Et de rien pour les reviews : c'est normale tes fics sont super!

**draco-tu-es-a-moi** : voilivoilou la suite! Moi aussi j'adore Evanescence, et Hermione aussi (enfin dans ma fic parce que sinon je suis pas sure que ce soit son style!)

**Cyss** : koi j'abuse??? T'avais qu'a l'écrire toi même si tu voulais un chapitre plus long! ralala! N'importe quoi! Ou alors si il avait été plus long tu aurais du attendre plus longtemps avant de l'avoir! Merci quand même pour ta review! lol! Bisous!

Merci beaucoup a tous! Et maintenant bonne lecture!!

**

* * *

Cœur partagé**

**Chapitre 3** **: Viktor**

Lorsque le Magicobus reparti, elle s'aperçut qu'elle était seule, dans une rue sombre et déserte, et qu'elle ne savait pas du tout ou elle devait aller. Elle resta immobile quelque minutes, réfléchissant a ce qu'elle devait faire.

-Herrrmione ?

En entendant son nom, Hermione se retourna et vit Viktor Krum qui arrivait vers elle a grand pas. Elle couru vers lui et failli se jeter dans ses bras, mais s'arrêta au dernier moment, rouge de honte de s'être laisser emporter. Elle ne voulais pas précipiter les choses. Elle l'aimais, mais maintenant qu'il était en fasse d'elle, elle avait peur que ce sentiment ne soit pas réciproque.

-Viktor ! Tu m'as fait peur! j'ai crus un instant que tu m'avait oublier !

-Je suis désolé Hermione, l'entraîneur m'a retenus 10 minutes après l'entraînement, c'est pour ça que je suis en retard !

Lui aussi avait l'air gêné. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras et lui dire qu'elle lui avait beaucoup manqué, mais comment allais elle réagir ? Peut être qu'il n'était pour elle qu'un ami.

Il lui tendit la main pour une poignée de main, mais, en même temps qu'il faisait ce geste, il se disait qu'il était totalement ridicule. Elle saisit sa main et la serra, rougissante.

-Ba….., je…..tu veux que je te conduise a l'hôtel ? Tu pourra y déposer tes bagages.

Sans attendre sa réponse, il saisi le sac qu'Hermione avait laisser par terre et parti d'un pas vif suivit quelque instant plus tard par Hermione.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de marche pendant lesquelles personne ne parla, ils entrèrent dans le hall d'un hôtel très luxueux. Tandis qu'Hermione contemplait avec émerveillement les magnifiques lustres, ils arrivèrent au comptoir et Viktor demanda la clef de la chambre 315.

Il montèrent au 7eme étage ou se trouvait la chambre, et y entrèrent.

Hermione était émerveillée par tout le luxe de la chambre et passa quelque minutes a la contempler. Soudain elle s'aperçut que Viktor était en train de l'observer et se tourna vers lui.

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire et lui non plus. Ca faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne s'étaient pas vu qu'il ne savaient pas quoi se dire.

Viktor Essaya de détendre l'atmosphère.

-Bah....euh.....voila ta chambre. Elle te plait?

La question était tellement bête que Hermione ne pus s'empêcher de rire. Mais elle ne su lui répondre que :

-bien sur!

Il passèrent plusieurs minutes sans savoir quoi se dire, mais après il n'arrêtèrent pas de se parler jusqu'au moment ou Viktor du partir pour se préparer au match qui allait avoir lui dans 2 heures.

Hermione resta seule dans sa chambre et repensa a tout se qu'ils venaient de se dire. Ils avaient parlé de tout et de rien et cela avait était très agréable. Elle avait oublié un instant tous ce qui c'était passé l'année dernière, la mort de Sirius, le retour de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. En lui parlant, elle n'avait pas pensé à tout cela alors que même lors de ses examens elle n'avait pas pus oublier. Ses examens. Heureusement elle avait quand même obtenue un peu plus que le minimum de BUSE nécessaire mais elle aurait pus faire tellement mieux. Mais elle en avait marre. Marre de cette guerre qui n'avait pourtant pas encore vraiment commencée. Marre de faire des efforts pour plus tard, alors qu'elle n'était même pas sûre que ce plus tard existerait. Qu'allait il se passait si Voldemort (elle frémit en pensant à ce nom) prenait le pouvoir?

Elle regarda sa montre et s'aperçut qu'il était déjà midi et qu'elle n'avait rien mangé ce matin. Elle descendit au restaurent de l'hôtel pour déjeuner rapidement. Lorsqu'elle eu finit de manger. Elle remonta dans sa chambre se changer et y trouva un mot de Viktor lui donnant rendez-vous dans le hall de l'hôtel dans 5 minutes. Elle se changea rapidement, descendit et retrouva Viktor qui l'attendait déjà dans le hall. Il tenait un sac allongé dans lequel se trouvaient certainement son balai et sa robe de quidditche.

Lorsqu'il aperçut Hermione, il lui fit signe de se taire et de le suivre vers un escalier, dissimulé derrière une tapisserie, qui devait sûrement mener aux cuisines. Ils descendirent discrètement et se trouvèrent a l'entrée d'un couloir obscure. Au bout de celui-ci ne se trouvait pas les cuisines, contrairement a ce que Hermione avait pensé, mais...........rien.

Cet endroit inquiétait Hermione, mais lorsque elle senti la présence de Viktor a coté d'elle, elle fut rassurée.

Viktor lui, n'avait pas l'air inquiet du tout et semblait au contraire savoir exactement ou il était et ce qu'il devait faire. Il prit sa baguette magique et donna trois petits coups sur une des pierres qui composaient le mur. Celui-ci disparut a l'instant ou Viktor donnait le troisième coup, laissant place a une porte en bois sur laquelle était écrit : "réservé aux joueurs".

-Voila l'entrée du terrain de quidditche, annonça Viktor, je vais t'accompagner dans la tribune officielle ou je t'ai réservé une place, puis j'irais me préparer. Comme ce n'est pas un match important il n'y aura presque personne, appart quelque amis des autres joueurs, ainsi que le présentateur.

Hermione acquiesça et suivit Viktor jusque dans la tribune, d'ou elle le regarda s'éloigner, espérant qu'il allait gagner.

* * *

Il est un peu plus long que le 2eme, j'espère que ça vous a plus! N'hésiter pas a reviewé, j'adore recevoir des pitite reviews!

Bizous!

PS : je suis en train de corriger tout mes chapitres alors normalement il devrait y avoir moins de fautes qu'avant :-D


	4. L'attaque

Salut tout le monde! me voila de retour avec un nouveau chapitre. J'espere qu'il va vous plaire. Moi je l'aime bien, il commence a y avoir de l'action. Mais j'en dit pas plus, a vous de lire maintenant, et de me dire ce que vous en pensez en me laissant une tite review!

En parlant de reviews, voici les réponses aux reviews du chapitre 3.

**Virg05** : je sais que tu n'aime pas ce couple, mais attend de lire la suite, tu verra que ça va changer. Mais pas dans son entourage, enfin si mais pas comme tu le pense. Tu verra!

**Shimsé malfoy** : voila la suite, j'espère qu'elle va te plaire!

**Cyss** : tu sais, ce n'est pas obligé qu'il se soit passé quelque chose de particulier pour qu'elle rate ses examens. Enfin je ne crois pas qu'on puisse dire que la mort de Sirius et le retour "officiel" de Voldemort de ne soit rien de particulier. En plus elle pensait a Viktor et n'arrivait pas a se concentrer. Et aussi, elle en a marre d'être une élève modèle, de travailler tout le temps etc... J'espère qui ce chapitre va te plaire. Bisou

**Elodie Malfoy** : merci merci! La voila la suite (mais tu l'a déjà lu, je te l'ai envoyer par msn) Et moi j'attend la suite de tes fic!

**Watterlily et Dragonfly** : J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire! il est plus romantique et surtout il commence a y avoir de l'action! Et pour la réponse a votre question, eh bien vous verrez! Ou plutôt vous lirez! Vous le saurez dans quelque chapitre.

**Linette** : eh bien la voila la suite! J'espère qu'elle va te plaire.

**Cily **: oua elle été super longue ta review! mdr. Mais c'est pas grave! Merci. La voila la suite!

**Kloona** : Merci! Voila la suite!

Merci beaucoup a tous!

* * *

**Coeur Partagé **

**Chapitre 4 : L'attaque**

Le match n'avait pas duré très longtemps, guère plus d'une demi heure. Bien sur, c'était l'équipe bulgare qui avait gagnée. Grâce a Viktor, il avait attrapé le vif d'or alors que le pays de galle menait 60 à 40. Le match c'était donc terminer 190 à 60, en faveur de la bulgarie.

Hermione avait était épatée par la façon dont Viktor avait attrapé le vif d'or et elle n'avait pas manqué de le féliciter après le match.

Ils étaient maintenant en train de fêter la victoire dans une grande discothèque moldue ou il y avait beaucoup de personnes connues des moldus mais que Viktor ne connaissait pas. Hermione elle, était émerveillée de se retrouver au coté de toute ses stars et trouvait qu'il y avait beaucoup d'avantages a être un grand joueur de quidditche..........et aussi a être la copine d'un grand joueur de quidditche par la même occasion!

C'était la première fois qu'elle allait en boite mais elle était complètement à l'aise, le verre de cocktail qu'elle avait bu y étant pour quelque chose.

A la fin d'une chanson, les lumières diminuèrent et un slow commença. Viktor posa ses mains sur la taille d'Hermione et celle-ci passa ses bras autour des épaules de son cavalier.

Elle avait l'impression d'être seule avec Viktor, et la musique. Pendant la chanson, ils s'étaient rapprochés l'un de l'autre. Alors qu' une deuxième commençait Viktor approcha son visage de celui d'Hermione et leur lèvre entrèrent en contact. Elle frémi en sentant ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Le baiser dura quelque instant mais soudain, la musique s'arrêta ainsi que toute les lumières. Hermione et Viktor se regardèrent un instant puis Hermione demanda :

-Qu'est ce qu'il ce passe?

-Je n'en sais rien, mais c'est pas norrrmal!

Le visage d'hermione pali tout d'un coup en apercevant quelque chose derriere lui.

-Qu'y a t'il Herrrmione? demanda Viktor.

-Là! Regarde! Derrière toi!

Elle était de plus en plus terrifiée et Viktor ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il pensait qu'il s'agissait d'une simple coupure de courant. Mais autour d'eux, plusieurs personnes regardaient en l'air et demandaient ce que c'était.

Lorsque Viktor se retourna, il aperçut, flottant au dessus de la foule, la terrible tête de mort avec un serpent qui lui sortait de la bouche.

-La marque des ténèbres!!

Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, que faisait-elle la? c'était impossible que des mangemorts viennent dans une discothèque moldu! Et pourquoi pas?

-Vite Hermione! Il faut sortir d'ici!

Il passa son bras autour de ses épaules mais, alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient a se diriger vers la sortie de secours, Hermione s'immobilisa et se rapprocha de Viktor, tremblante de peur.

-Qui a-t-il cette fois ci??? Demandat-il, très inquiet.

-Là, sur la scène! Regarde!

Il tourna vivement la tête et aperçut une douzaine de silhouettes noires, encapuchonnées.

-Des mangemorts! Vite, il ne faut pas perdre une seconde, sortons d'ici! Une fois dehors, nous pourrons appeler les secours. Je ne sais pas qui, mais on verra bien une fois qu'on y sera!

Comme pour lui répondre, une des silhouettes noir se détacha du groupe et s'avança au bord de la scène puis déclara à la foule de moldus présent dans la salles

-"Chers" moldus ici présent, (il ricana d'un rire horrible) j'ai l'immense honneur de vous informer que vous êtes nos prisonniers (cette fois, tout les mangemorts ricanèrent). Et ne tentez pas de vous enfuir! Mais ne vous inquiéter pas, de toute façon vous ne serez pas longtemps prisonnier, dans quelques minutes, vous quitterez ce monde!

Hermione avait reconnu cette voix et murmura avec dégoût :

-Malfoy!

-Lucius malfoy? Tu le connais?

-Oui un peu. Son fils, Draco, est à Poudlard avec moi, malheureusement. Un sale petit con prétentieux. Il ne vaut pas mieux que sont père, je me demande même si il n'est pas ici lui aussi. Ça ne m'étonnerais pas, lui qui déteste les moldus il doit être très content de pouvoir en tuer! Si on arrive à nous en sortir, dès que je retournerais à Poudlard, le lui ferais sa fête!

Elle s'arrêta de parler car le silence qui s'était installé dans la salle après la dernière phrase de Malfoy père venait d'être interrompu. Le mangemort avait choisi une cible au hasard et avait crié :

-_Avada quedavra_!

La personne visée, une femme d'une trentaine d'année, s'écroula, morte.

-Voila ce qui va vous arriver, a tous! Ricana t'il.

La foule commençait a comprendre que ce n'était pas une blague de très mauvais goût, mais la vérité, et qu'ils allaient bientôt tous mourir. Ils se précipitèrent vers les sortie, mais des mangemorts étaient posté a chaque porte et lançaient des _avada quedavra_ a tout ceux qui s'en approchaient.

Bientôt il y eu un tas de mort devant les portes et ceux qui n'avaient pas encore tenter de s'enfuir préférèrent ne pas essayer. Certain s'assirent par terre en pleurant, d'autres restèrent debout, observant le massacre sans osez vraiment y croire. Quelques personnes continuèrent quand même a essayer de s'enfuir, mais elles était tuées avant d'avoir pus attendre les portes et au bout de quelque morts de plus, plus personne n'osa s'en approcher.

Hermione et Viktor s'avaient qu'ils allaient tous mourir si ils ne faisaient rien. Ils devaient tanter quelque chose, même si ils n'avaient aucune chance de s'en sortir vivant.

-Viktor, il faut faire quelque chose. Il faut qu'on arrive a sortir pour prévenir Dumbledor.

-Tu as rrraison. Nous allons nous apprrrocher discretement d'une porrrrte, nous debarrrraser du mangemort qui la garde, et sortir. Apres on verra..........si on arrive jusque là.

Il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser une dernière fois, puis ils se dirigèrent main dans la main vers la porte la plus proche.

A quelques mètres de celle ci, ils sortirent leur baguette.

-Laisse moi fairrre.

Hermione acquiesça en se demandant qu'elle sort allait bien pouvoir utiliser son ami. Il fallait un sort puissant mais discret. Mais elle ne s'attendait pas du tout au sort que Viktor allait utiliser.

-_Imperio!_ Souffla t'il.

L'imperium! Il venait d'utiliser un sortilège impardonnable! Ou avait-il apprit a le maîtriser aussi bien? A Durmsrang sûrement. Mais Hermione n'avait pas le temps de se poser plus de questions, le mangemort venait de leur ouvrir la porte, sous l'influence de l'Imperium.

Viktor l'attrapa par le poignet et l'emmena a l'extérieur. Ils coururent pendant quelque mètres puis s'arrêtèrent pour faire le point.

-Voila, on est sorrrti, lui dit-il, maintenant il faut trrrouver un moyen pour prevenir ton dirrrecteur.

Avant que Hermione ai eu le temps de répondre, trois mangemorts arrivèrent en courant et s'écrièrent :

-_Stupéfix_!

Les éclairs de stupéfixion atteignirent les deux amis avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de se rendre compte de se qu'il se passait et ils s'écroulèrent par terre, stupéfixés.

Les mangemorts, s'approchèrent d'eux et les observèrent un instant.

-C'est Viktor Krum, l'attrapeur bulgare! s'écria un des mangemort.

-Et ça, c'est cette sale petite je-sais-tout de sang de bourbe, murmura un mangemort qui n'était autre que Lucius Malfoy. Crabe! Goyle! Emmenez les dans un des cachots du manoir Malfoy. Tout de suite!

Les deux mangemorts s'éxecutèrent et transplanèrent avec les deux adolescents, pendant que Lucius Malfoy retournait dans la discothèque, voir ou en était le massacre de moldus, et en tuer un grand nombre lui même.

* * *

Et voila c'est fini. Ça vous plai? ça vous plai pas? Dites le moi dans une tite review! Merci d'avance!

A bientôt pour le chapitre 5.


	5. Prisonier!

salut tout le monde! j'espere que vous m'escuserez de ne pas avoir rajouter de chapitre depuis longtemps. Celui la n'est pas très long, mais je trouvais que c'était le bon moment pour couper. je vais essayer d'ecrire vite le chapitre.Mais vous savez, quelques petites (ou grandes, c'est vous qui voyez!) reviews pourraient m'aider a ecrire plus vite, si vous voyer ce que je veux dire...

Je voudrais aussi remercier tous ceux qui m'ont laisser des reviews :

Cyss, Nargesse, kloona, AD et un grand merci a Elodie Malfoy qui m'a laissé des reviews a chaque chapitre (c'est pas trop dur, il y en avait que 4) j'espere que tu recuperera bientot internet!

Aller bonne lecture!

* * *

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, la première chose que vit Hermione fut des barreaux de fer. En s'asseyant, elle put voir qu'elle se trouvait dans un cachot, sans doute à des dizaines de metres sous terre compte tenu de l'obscurité. Puis, en tournant la tête elle vit Viktor Krum, toujours endormit.

Elle tanta de le rejoindre, mais trop rapidement pour ses pauvres membre courbatus. Elle du se ralonger un instant puis, réprimant un gemissement de douleur (les deux mangemort n'avaient pas été très délicats avec leurs prisonniers), elle s'approcha de lui et tatta son pouls. Heureusement, elle le sentait toujours battre, malgré que le sort de stupéfixion qui avait frappé le jeune homme ai été beaucoup plus puissant que celui qui avait atteind Hermione.

Elle essaya pendant une dizaine de minutes de le ranimer, puis devant son manque de succès, elle dessida d'attendre que Viktor se reveil. Elle s'instala le plus confortablement possible, le dos appuyé au mur, la tête de Viktor reposant sur ses genoux.

Hermione ne savait pas combien de temps s'était passé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle avait mangé, samedi midi avant le match, mais ce qui était sure, c'est qu'elle commençait à avoir très très faim. Elle ne savait pas non plus combien de temps c'était passé depuis qu'elle s'était reveillé, ni si s'était le jour ou la nuit.

Au bout d'un temps qui lui sembla interminable, Viktor commançat a bouger. Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda Hermione puis le cachot d'un air hébété.

Il se redressa et demanda a Hermione :

"- Ou sommes nous?

- La dernière chose que je me souvient c'est que nous étions en train de courir dans une ruelle deserte, puis il me semble avoir entendu quelqu'un nous jetter un sort de stupefixion", repondit la jeune fille. "Maintenant nous sommes là, dans ce cachot, mais ou ce trouve ce cachot ça je n'en sais rien! je ne sais pas non plus combien de temps s'est ecoulé depuis notre évasion de la discothèque prise en otage.

-Je supose que les autorités sont au courant, un massacre comme ça ne passe pas inaperçut! Cette fois, le ministère va avoir encore plus de mal a déguiser ce qui c'est passé que lors des 13 meurtres de cet horrible Sirius black."

En entendant cela, Hermione failli lui crier que Sirius n'était pas un horrible criminel mais un pauvre homme condamné a tort et qu'il venait de mourrir en se battant contre tout un groupe de mangemort pour proteger Harry, mais au lieu de ça elle eclata en sanglot.

"-Mais, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive?" Lui demanda Viktor.

Il la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler. Elle pleura encore quelques minutes avant d'arriver a se calmer. Elle ne pouvait pas lui expliquer tout ce qu'elle savait sur l'ordre du Phénix, et sur Sirius. Pourtant elle aurait tellement aimé lui en parler, sortir tout ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur.

Au lieu de ça, elle se serra fort contre lui et lui dit que ce n'été rien, que c'était ses nerfs qui avaient laché mais que c'été fini, qu'elle allait mieux.

Ils n'entendirent pas les pas qui s'approchaient de leur cachot. Ils ne se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient observés que lorsque une voix de femme les interpella.

"- Alors les ptits amoureux, il vous plait votre cachot?"

Hermione s'écarta de Viktor et observa la mangemort. Quelque chose lui disait qu'elles s'étaient déja vu mais elle ne savait pas quoi. L'intuition féminine sans doute.

La mangemort aussi observait Hermione. Soudain elle lui dit :

"-Je t'ai pas deja vu toi? A mais si je me souvient! T'était avec ce p'tit morveux d'Harry Potter au departement des mysteres l'année dernière. Oh! mais ou son passé mes bonnes manière? j'ai oublié de me presenter : je suis Bellatrix, une des plus fidèles partisantes de Voldemort," dit elle avec fièrté.

Bellatrix! C'était elle qui avait tué Sirius. Un instant, Hermione revit Harry à la fin de l'année, complètement effondré par la mort de son parrain. Pauvre Harry, il ne serra plus jamais le même apres ça.

"-Bon, c'est bien beau de discuter mais j'suis pas là pour ça. Toi! Granger, c'est ça?" Hermione acquiessa."Dit moi tout ce que tu sais sur l'ordre de phénix!

-Le quoi?" Demanda Hermione. Elle avait dessidé de faire comme si elle ne connaissait pas l'ordre, peut etre que Bellatrix l'aisserait tomber si elle pensait qu'elle ne savait rien.

"Ne joue pas a ce jeu là avec moi! Je sais très bien que tu sais plein de chose qui nous seraient très utiles. Ses membres par exemple. je suis sure que tu a des noms a me donner.

-Je suis désolé, je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous voulez parler." Elle avait dit ça en essayant d'avoir l'air sure d'elle mais elle esperait que la mangemort n'avait pas remarquer les tremblements dans sa voix.

"-Si c'est comme ça que tu le prend! "

La mangemort sortit de sa poche sa baguette magique et la pointa sur Hermione, mais avant qu'elle n'ai eu le temps de dire une formule, Viktor se leva et se plaça entre elle est Hermione.

"-Toi! je m'occuperais de toi plutard! dégage." Et d'un coup de baguette Bellatrix l'envoya a l'autre bout du cachot, ligoté par des cordes magiques.

"-A nous deux maintenant", dit elle a Hermione, une lueure sadique brillant dans ses yeux. "Je pourrais tres bien te forcer a boire du veritaserum, ce serais plus simple, mais tellement moin amusant que.................._Endoloris!_"

Frapper de plein fouet par le sort, Hermione s'écroula, hurlant de douleur. La mangemort parraissait prendre un très grand plaisir à voir la jeune fille se tordre de douleur.

La douleur était telement intense que hermione fut sur le point de s'évanuire, mais le sort cessa juste a temps.

"-Je te laisse le temps de reflechir, on verra si tu fait encore la maligne quand je reviendrais." Sur ce, elle libéra Viktor des liens qui l'emprisonnaient et reparti dans le couloir sombre, éclairé seulement par quelques torche.

Lorsqu'elle eu disparut, Viktor se precipita sur Hermione et la prit dans ses bras. Elle était pleine d'équimoses et semblait toujours sur le point de s'évanuire.

"-Ca va hermione, elle est partie. Repose toi. Tu devrais dormir un peu." Lui dit Viktor.

Hermione acquiessa et sombra dans un profond sommeil. Lorsqu'elle se reveilla, elle été toujours dans les bras de Viktor, qui semblait etre plongé dans une intense reflexion.

"- A quoi tu pense?

- Ah tu es reveillé! Ca va mieux?

- J'ai deja été beaucoup mieux, mais bon. A quoi tu pensais tout a l'heure?

- Eh bien, je pensais a ce que la mangemort t'avais demander. Sur l'ordre du...euh... du je sais plus trop quoi.

- L'ordre du phénix.

- Oui c'est ça. Je me demandais si c'était une erreure, ou..................si le tu connaissais vraiment."

Hermione réfléchi un instant. Elle ésitait a lui expliquer ce qu'elle savait, mais si ils le soumetté lui aussi a _l'endoloris, _ou qu'il lui fasse boire du veritaserum....

Elle dessida donc de lui en dire le moin possible, pas plus que ce que les mangemort devaient surement savoir.

"- L'ordre du phénix et une organisation secrète contre Voldemort, je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'ils font, ils doivent se renseigner, et aussi ils protège Harry."

Mais avant que Viktor ai eu le temps de lui repondre, ils entendirent des pas venant du couloir. Un mangemort s'approcha du cachot mais ce n'était pas Bellatrix.

"- Alors Granger, tu te plais chez moi? pas mal les cachots non? Et tu n'a pas encore vu la salle de torture..."

* * *

Je sais, c'est vraiment cours, mais c'est mieux que rien!

Et n'oublier pas avant de partir, de cliquer sur le petit bouton "go" en bas, il est pas la pour faire joli ;-)


	6. Un allié inatendu

Me revoilà ! Après plusieurs mois sans rien écrire j'ai profité des vacances pour écrire un nouveau chapitre. Je vais essayer de continuer comme ça et écrire le chapitre suivant rapidement et pas dans 3 mois ! Surtout que ça commence a devenir intéressant…

**Réponses au Reviews :**

**Jun Rogue :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Ne t'inquiète pas je vais essayer de respecter le plus possible le caractère de Draco, je sais que beaucoup de personnes l'aiment comme ça, et moi aussi d'ailleurs. J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire et que tu vas y retrouver Draco tel qu'il est. Dit moi ce que tu en pense !

**Bee **: Merci beaucoup ! Voila la suite !

**Shimsse Malfoy :** Merci merci ! Voila la suite. Et en parlant de suite, c'est pour quand la tienne ?

**Virg05 :** Voila ton petit cadeau de noël comme promit ! Je te l'avais dit que j'aurais fini avant le 31 ! J'espère que ça va te plaire.

**Chochang la belle** : merci ! Voila la suite !

**Dragonia :** J'suis désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps a écrire la suite. Mais la voila enfin c'est ça qui conte !

**Elodie Malfoy : **J'ai pas de review de toi pour ce chapitre ! Tu m'a oublier ou quoi ? Snif snif. Je m'en souviendrais de ça !

**Cœur Partagé**

**Chapitre 6 : **

Hermione n'arrivait pas a reconnaître la voix pourtant elle était sur de l'avoir déjà entendu. Lorsque le jeune homme s'avança dans la lumière que diffusait une torche elle pu le reconnaître, même si il ne portait pas ses cheveux blond tiré en arrière comme a Poudlard.

Il s'agissait en effet de Draco Malfoy.

Voir Malfoy son ennemi de toujours alors qu'elle était dans un cachot, un de ses cachot plus précisément, et dans un état lamentable suite au sort qu'elle venait de recevoir était particulièrement déplaisant et elle imaginait déjà ce qu'il allait lui dire. Il devait être très heureux de la voir là, à sa merci.

Elle l'observa un instant. Il avait le même air hautain que d'habitude pourtant quelque chose en lui semblait différent mais elle ne savait pas quoi. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de penser que sa nouvelle coiffure le rendait plutôt beau garçon, mais se reprit immédiatement en repensant à toute les méchancetés qu'il lui avait dite a l'école et senti une vague de haine l'envahir.

« -Malfoy! Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me doutait que tu avais quelque chose a voir avec tout cela…. » Lui dit-elle, le regard haineux.

Draco l'observa à son tour. Elle était dans un état pitoyable. Ses vêtements moldus étaient déchirés et taché par la saleté du cachot et par son sang, ses cheveux déjà habituellement touffus étaient dans un état épouvantable et ses main, son cou, son visage étaient recouvert d'équimoses et de blessure. Pourtant, outre la haine a son égard qu'il pouvait lire dans ses yeux, il y voyait du courage et de la détermination à ne pas se laisser faire.

« -ça va sûrement t'étonner Granger, mais justement je n'ai rien à voir avec tout ça. Je sais que je ne suis pas un ange, au contraire,» Il eut un petit sourire sadique. «Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de passer ma vie à obéir au ordres d'un stupide mage noir comme mon imbécile de père le voudrait. »

Il fit une pose. Il se demandait comment il allait pouvoir expliquer à la jeune Grifondor pourquoi il était venu lui parler, pourquoi il avait besoin d'elle. Il se demandait si elle allait le croire malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu lui dire lorsqu'ils étaient a Poudlard. Il savait qu'elle le détestait, cela se voyait dans ses yeux. Et cela était réciproque.

Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi venait il lui parler ? N'y avait-il pas d'autre solution ?

Non. Il y avait longuement réfléchit et c'était bel est bien le seul moyen.

Il mis sa fierté de coté et continua avec difficulté. Pourtant il n'en laissa rien paraître, comme toujours.

« Ne va pas croire que je suis venu ici pour te faire la causette. Si j'avais le choix je serais ailleur, le plus loin possible d'une sale sang de b….. »

Il s'interrompit. Il avait besoin d'elle, il devait se contrôler sinon jamais elle n'accepterait de l'aider. Il sentait qu'elle pouvait préférer rester enfermer ici plutôt que de l'aider et risquer de se faire prendre, ce qui lui vaudrait une nouvelle séance avec Bellatrix qui cette fois ne s'arrêterait peut être pas a temps…

Il devait y aller avec tact. Elle était, même si il avait du mal à se l'avouer, sa seule chance de quitter le manoir avant la cérémonie et d'échapper a l'emprise de son père…du moins pour l'instant, après il aviserais…

Hermione avait remarquer qu'il s'était empêché de l'insulter et qu'il semblait plutôt pensif, ce qui était très surprenant de sa part. Décidément il avait vraiment quelque chose d'inhabituel !

« -Tu disais ?? Continu ne te gène pas pour moi. Je ne suis qu'une sang de bourbe après tout…. » Elle avait dit ça en lui faisant un petit sourire sarcastique. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'essayer de l'énerver quelque peu, il la snobait moins que d'habitude et cela cachait quelque chose.

« -Je disais que je ne suis pas ici par plaisir Granger. » Répondit-il comme si il n'avait pas entendu la dernière phrase de la jeune fille.

« - Eh bien explique toi alors Malfoy !

- j'ai…..besoin de toi…. » Dit-il difficilement.

- Besoin de moi ? Le grand Draco Malfoy a Besoin de la petite sang de bourbe que je suis ? » Dit elle sarcastiquement.

Ses beaux yeux bleu gris lancèrent des éclairs. C'était un de ces regards typiques des Malfoy qui aurait suffit a faire fuir n'importe qui, pourtant elle soutint son regard et ne silla pas. Décidément cette stupide sang de bourbe faisait tout pour le mettre hors de lui! Il ne pensait pas qu'elle avait autant de caractère et il devait bien s'avouer qu'elle était particulièrement belle lorsqu'elle était en colère.

Il devait se calmer, ne pas s'énerver, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. La cérémonie allait avoir lieu dans 2 jours et il voulait être loin d'ici lorsque son père s'apercevrait de sa disparition. Mais il n'avait pas encore fait le plus dur. Il devait lui dire pourquoi il avait besoin d'elle et ne pouvait pas se débrouiller tout seul.

« - Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu as besoin de moi Malfoy ? Qu'attends-tu attend de moi ?

- Je dois quitter le manoir et je ne peux pas le faire seul…

- Et pourquoi as-tu besoin de moi ? La porte est trop lourde pour toi ?

-Arrête de faire la maligne avec moi Granger. Non la porte n'est pas trop lourde mais elle est protégée par de nombreux sorts particulièrement puissants……………. Trop puissant pour quelqu'un qui n'est même pas en 6eme année d'étude et qui n'a pas suivit de formation à la magie noire organisée par Voldemort……pour l'instant.

-Tu veux dire que tu n'es pas assez puissant et que tu as besoin de MA magie ?? »

Hermione était stupéfaite. Elle avait bien remarqué qu'il avait quelque chose d'anormal mais jamais elle n'aurait pensé a ça ! Le plus surprenant était qu'il venait de lui avouer qu'il n'était pas assez puissant et qu'il avait besoin d'elle pour vaincre les sorts de son père et sortir. Mais en fait pourquoi voulait-il sortir ? Quelque chose de tournait vraiment pas rond !

« -Mais pourquoi veux-tu sortir ? Tu n'es pas bien dans ton super manoir ?

- Mon père veut que je suive sa trace et il a organisé une cérémonie d'initiation dans 2 jours. Tout le gratin mangemort sera présent ainsi que Voldemort évidemment. Et moi je n'ai pas l'intention de devenir un bon petit chien-chien au grand Voldi comme mon père et tout ces autre imbéciles. Je suis déjà rester trop longtemps ici et il est temps que je m'en aille !

Alors, tu acceptes de…..m'aider ?

- Et je gagne quoi moi si je t'aide Malfoy?

- Tu pourras rentrer chez toi comme si de rien n'était, et oublier que nous avons eu cette conversation.

- Mais si ça marche pas et qu'on se fait prendre ?

- Il vaut mieux espérer que ça arrivera pas. Et si ça arrive on devra se battre parce que s'ils nous attrapent on sera dans la merde… Mais pour toi ça ne changera pas grand-chose si tu restes sagement ici.

- Ouais je vois… laisse moi réfléchir ok ?

- Je reviens dans une heure Granger, le temps de trouver ou mon père a caché ta baguette

-Hum hum ! Et moi dans tout ça je deviens quoi ? »

C'était Viktor qui venait de parler. Depuis le début Draco avait fait exprès de l'ignorer, il ne l'avait jamais aimé. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais c'été comme ça. De toute façon il n'aimait pas l'équipe Bulgare et avait été très mécontent que celle-ci ait gagné la coupe du monde.

« - Pas question que je parte d'ici sans Viktor ! » S'écria Hermione.

« - De toute façon vos baguettes sont sûrement toute les deux au même endroit. »

Sur ce il se retourna et disparu dans l'ombre du couloir.

« -Tu crrrrois vraiment que tu peux lui faire confiance Mione ?

- Je ne sais pas. Mais ce que je sais c'est que je n'ai pas envi de rester moisir ici en attendant que bellatrix revienne s'occuper de nous !

- Tu as rrraison, il vaut mieux tanter de sortir d'ici. Quitte a nous faire prrrrendre, au moins on aurrrra essayé.

- Bon, on a plus qu'à attendre qu'il revienne alors. »

Elle se pelotonna dans ses bras et ils attendirent silencieusement le retour du Serpentard

Et voila c'est fini. J'espère que ça vous a plu. Dites le moi dans une review ça me fera très plaisir et ça m'encouragera a écrire la suite pendant les vacances parce que sinon je sais pas quand je le ferais.

Allez reviewé moi SVP !


End file.
